


My Printed Name (On His Skin)

by unicorn_mooncake



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Tattoos, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Gay, Gay Sex, Hardcore, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tattoos, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 00:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18128273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicorn_mooncake/pseuds/unicorn_mooncake
Summary: Jinhwan is a barista to a local coffee shop who has this deep fascination on tall, hot guys and tattoos so what if a tall, tattooed hot guy is a regular customer to said local coffee shop? Well, let's just say he took his chance. Let's just hope Junhoe likes him back.





	My Printed Name (On His Skin)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Comments and kudos are much appreciated. There's still a note at the end. Please read. UwU

The strong scent of coffee plays in the air, the dark bitter beans brewed and toasted. Served as beverages with different variations ranging from simple black to exquisite alterations such as an Americano and Espresso, but all of which is just a drink to pump caffeine up the blood.  
Kim Jinhwan, a boy of twenty-one works in a local coffee shop; Café Pression. A set-up family business deep in the heart of Seoul, hiring rookie boys as staff and personnel that are so desperately in need of financial aid. Within towering heights of infrastructures and looming office centers, surrounding the café like a cramped up word, this place of comfort and mild-ambiance stood.  
For the past seven months of nothing but just a transition of faceless customers going in and out, taking what they usually order the last time, staying in or taking out, Jinhwan doesn’t really mind (or even care in the matter). Letting random folks that he knows have been there a couple times just do what they do best; blabber about how they’d like their drinks made and served for the next hour and blabber a lot more, sitting and talking about their tedious life of anachronistic affairs that the boy finds really annoying. Days after days, weeks after weeks this familiar scene just goes on, like a worn-out disc playing over and over again right before his eyes…  
But every after-shifts and Jinhwan had found his way back home, his laptop on and a specific porn site paced against the screen flashing their neon and chrome pictures, videos of men and boys, fully naked and their hard members standing proud like an Athenian pillar Jinhwan loved the most, their skin trailed down, tainted and printed with different shapes and figures of colored ink, tattooed; that is when the boy starts to do his little dirty work, with a bottle of lube on his right and a roll of tissue papers on his left. Fantasizing of men with their arms, neck, and chest tattooed, fucking him against the mattress, up against the wall, bending him over the counter (of his own workplace) as they pound into him like a whore.  
Jinhwan never really did hide his gender preference ever since his teenage years when he accidentally groped a schoolmate’s crotch, and stumbled into a gay porn site the night after. But something really is up when he thinks about boys with colorful skin, pictures them like a walking masterpiece, an Adonis borne by the deep colors they carry with them. And with each stroke of his hand on his shaft and each lewd moans that escape those sexy lips of his, his mind never really leaves his own fantasy of tattooed men, one in particular is a regular customer back at the Café Pression, with his eyes dark and cold, his stance stern and tough, his voice low and bass and his arms, tattooed in colors of green, red, blue, black.

“Ju-Junhoe~ ngghh” the boy moaned.

The idea of his beloved customer alone that he sees almost five times a week, fucking him with those beefy arms wrapped around his waist, holding him, manhandling him is enough to send him to his own release, orgasm hitting Jinhwan hard. Shooting cum up his abdomen, his neck and even up his lips and face, chuckling as the white liquid sticks on the skin…

“Junho- Junhoe…” the boy uttered between pants, coming down from his high

***

“Hello? I’d like to have my usua-”

“-Good morning, sir! How can I ser- ”

Jinhwan froze from where he stood as he lifts his gaze from the computer screen, his mind blown in hazy fury as he watched a figure of a familiar young man in a simple wife-beater, looming over the counter with that teasing smile of his, his muscled arms bare, and tattoos patterned along the now hidden pale skin, placed against the tiled divider as he leans on it. Waiting for the young man, waiting for Jinhwan…

“Jinhwan-“

“Junhoe-“

The two boys stuttered, their eyes meeting in a lock.

“Junhoe- uh… the usual?” Jinhwan greeted his favorite customer with an awkward smile, trying his best not to put in mind his burning face or the fantasies that run in his head for the past few months, or even his hard-on sticking flushed against his rough jeans.

“Actually, I’d like something different…” The customer, Junhoe replied. Lifting his arm to scratch the back of his neck, with Jinhwan’s watchful eyes trailing along with the movements. “…Something swee-”

“You’re hot!”

They were both caught by surprise by Jinhwan’s sudden confession; Jinhwan’s eyes shot wide like those saucers under cups, served in Café Pression, his mouth wide open, covered by his hands and his flushed face, getting redder by the second. Junhoe, on the other hand, seems to be amused by the clerk’s expression. With his raised eyebrows and a glinting grin plastered on his face, his lips twisted with anticipation and mind, quite blown but running with different scenarios that can happen in any moment, all in which depends on Junhoe’s next actions…

“…I know, right…” Junhoe replied in a hushed tone, leaning his face closer to the other. A half smile curved in his lips and brows lifted, teasing Jinhwan.

Jinhwan stepped a few feet back by his customer’s advancements, aghast by the other boy’s sudden boundary-cross. Though deep in him, he quite like the idea of it; him, breathing almost the same air as the other, taking in the sweet scent of the manly perfume wafted against the skin. Junhoe’s tall figure, emitting warm radiance of body heat, and Junhoe’s lips only a hair-inch away, a simple blow of air can close the distance between the two of them, much to Jinhwan’s satisfaction and delight.  
“I-uh-no, I mean yes! But- uh-” Jinhwan stuttered like a fool. Heart beat speeding up, his breathing labored and mind turning haywire, burning and heating up like an overheated computer processor, but this one can’t handle the intensity of this program’s emotional evaluator. His pants getting tighter and tighter, forming a tent that can be visible, even beneath the white aprons he’s currently wearing…

***

Soon enough, Jinhwan found himself at the storage, taking an early “lunch break”, lip locking with a customer, the customer he’s been dying to taste lately.  
Jinhwan’s arms, wrapped tightly around the other’s neck as they continue with their make-out session, moaning and panting as he was attacked by the taller with force, their teeth clacking together as they did so, earning a light chuckle from Junhoe.

“Jun-hoe…”

“What?” Junhoe replied, panting as he pulls away from Jinhwan’s lips, flushed and abused from his actions.

“I want-”

“You want what?”

“I want-”

“What do you want? Come on, say it…” Junhoe said, inching his face closer and cupping the shorter male’s cheek. Kissing him on the forehead.

“IWantYou!” Jinhwan muttered in a fast manner, burying his face down the curve of Junhoe’s neck, hiding his already flushed and pink face.  
Junhoe chuckled, before reaching for the other’s plump behind with the both of his hands, lifting the shorter up and guiding his legs around his waist.

“I want you too… so bad”

Junhoe’s words are sinful, hot, and delicious to Jinhwan’s ears… and so followed another heated liplock, moans and whimpers can be heard as the two delved deeper in the kiss, their tongues dancing in wanton desperation. Jinhwan’s eyes are closed shut, basking in the heated feeling while Junhoe’s orbs are half-lidded, hooded as he eyes the other male with each lap of his tongue and suck of his lips, his large hands squeezing Jinhwan’s plump ass and making him moan out into Junhoe’s lips, which the taller only swallows down. Jinhwan gasped when his back hit the smooth wall, cold against his warm body, slicked with the sweat-stained shirt on him.  
The shorter male’s hair is disheveled, with the uniform cap of his job dangling lightly on his head, almost falling, his shirt rolled up to his chest with Junhoe between his legs and quickly fumbling to take his pants off.

“Junhoe, wait!” Jinhwan pulled away from the kiss, his face bright red as he untangles his short limbs from Junhoe.

“What?!” Junhoe growled, slightly irritated by the clerk’s sudden actions.

Jinhwan gulped, nervous as he contemplates on how to say his fetish on men with tattoos and for him to be fucked wildly and mercilessly to Junhoe. His hand quickly took the cap off of his head and threw it somewhere in the room, Jinhwan pulling his shirt off and unbuckling his pants, slipping the tight jeans off in a flash along with his sneakers, leaving himself only with his white briefs, his hard shaft visible beneath the layer of clothe with a patch of wetness at the tip. Junhoe just eyeing Jinhwan in the process, silent and still with his brows raised in amusement and lips, curved to a mischievous grin. When the shorter’s finished with his quick change, he went silent, standing there and waiting for Junhoe shyly, his eyes travelling around the cramped space of the room and away from the taller’s gaze, glued to him.

“Are you through?”

“Ye-yeah…” Jinhwan nodded.

“Fuck, at last!”

Just like that, Junhoe followed and stripped himself from the confining clothes he so curses right there on him, almost tearing the cotton up as he takes them off, then his shoes and pants. Jinhwan’s mouth waters as each movement of the taller male had his arms flexing tautly, the beautiful images on his skin dancing like the flow of water and when Junhoe literally took everything off, revealing toned body, sweaty and slick before Jinhwan and exposing his back, painted wholly with images of flashing art, Jinhwan almost died on where he stood…  
Strong arms pulled Jinhwan from where he stood, and pushed him against the wall again, harder than the last time that his head hit the hard surface with a painful thud, blank sting crawling from the back of his head. The older gave a hiss, his teeth locked together. Jinhwan’s small eyes widened when the younger male slammed a hand on the wall, right above his head, cornering him like a helpless animal that a carnivore is so ready to devour. Junhoe leaned closer to him, not to give his already flushed lips another kiss but just to look at his glowing eyes- glinting even beneath the dimmed lights of the small room, and Jinhwan’s heated face burned with not just deep lust but a complete rage of embarrassment. Junhoe watched Jinhwan intently, watching as the older bit his lip and averts his gaze from the taller, causing Junhoe to give a hoarse chuckle, his breathy laugh of warm air kissing Jinhwan’s red face, with that, Jinhwan’s air got cut flowing from his lungs, hitching breath that made the older hiccup, biting his own lower lip harder that the soft flesh might tear off from his mouth.

Fingers trailed from the older’s sweaty neck, pads of Junhoe’s fingers trailing on soft, white fields lined with beads of clear salty droplets and ending just below Jinhwan’s small chin. Junhoe’s face lowered and he whispered:  
“Aww… come on, baby. Stop biting those pretty lips of yours, that’s my job.”

Jinhwan gave out a muffled cry, his eyes rolling at the back of his head as Junhoe’s tongue lapped at the side of his neck, followed by a quick, deep bite, the younger’s enamel teeth nibbling at the paleness and his tongue, dancing along the abused patch of red, the wet muscle massaging the bitten mark as if to soothe the burning sensation there. Hands quickly found their way on the younger’s head as they grabbed on to those black locks strongly, holding as if his life depended on it and Junhoe continued, returning to the older’s plush lips and sucking, lapping, nipping the soft flesh with vigor, with some small bites here and there that only made Jinhwan wriggle in much anticipation, each touch of Junhoe against his burning skin sends waves of stimulating nirvana to him and quickly heading straight to his hard shaft, still confined by the thin layer of cloth, and same goes to the younger, busy with his sinful kisses, hard and wet. Jinhwan’s mind is now a complete haze, blurry as he loses track of everything going on around his small, panting figure; the time, pacing so fast and slow, unmeasurable, unyielding albeit to his weakening self, submitting his will- his entirety to the younger with no resistance and no hesitation to finally just let himself. The younger only watched, dire impatience running wild in his head, ready to pounce and take the other male, to claim him for his own yet there he stood, waiting, waiting, waiting…  
Mustering a great amount of courage, Junhoe leaned in, cupping Jinhwan’s blushing cheeks in his big, warm palms as he closed the gap between them and kissed the older, softly and chastely on his forehead, surprising Jinhwan in the process and making himself abashed of the quick action he just did.

“Sweet…” cooed Jinhwan, chuckling.

“I know. Now, let’s hurry the fuck up.” Junhoe replied.

With the younger’s sardonic comment, his hands quickly snaked from the other’s flushed face, his neck riddled with marks of passion, to his paler expanse of skin of his torso and down to his hips, where the hem of his underwear is still wrapped strongly, marking the skin pink with its garters. Junhoe licked his lips, his eyes hovering from the throbbing member of Jinhwan’s then back to his small eyes, staring at Junhoe and just observing, tacit.

“…May I?”

“Yes. Please, yes~”

The older’s reply came out as a lullaby-like tune to Junhoe’s ears and smiled, right before taking Jinhwan’s underwear off in a one swift pull, Jinhwan’s cock sprang out as Junhoe freed it from its tight confines, hitting the younger’s lips with is wet head as it escaped free, making Jinhwan snicker. His organ is red and throbbing as it was kissed by the stiff air of the room and the crown is already leaking a trail of the white, milky substance. Junhoe delved in without warning and took the older into his mouth, licking the salty tip with light sucks before finally sinking down deeper and taking Jinhwan all the way in, the older’s cock fitting perfectly inside Junhoe’s mouth as the head hits the back of his throat and for a moment there, Junhoe remained still, letting his throat adjust to the musky intrusion, letting the addicting taste linger against the roughness of his tongue and warm cheeks and letting the older, losing his mind above to him to regain his self from the cloudy high he’s in, wanting Jinhwan to remember every single bit of detail on what’s happening.  
As Junhoe pulled up, Jinhwan followed with a throaty moan, raspy breath of air coming out of his parted mouth as his hands remained locked with Junhoe’s hair, tugging the raven strands stronger, harder. The younger quickly returned down and again and again he did, bobbing his head and sucking Jinhwan in a smooth, rhythmic pace as his cheeks hollowed with each pull of his mouth, his lips redder than ever as it playfully sucks the head harder and stretches right at the base of Jinhwan’s cock. Jinhwan’s eyes gazed in amazement of the beautiful scene before him: his all-time crush, naked and kneeling before him, giving him the best head of his life as he watches the colorful tattoo on his skin dance with the slick music of wetness and deep sucks and when Junhoe gave a lick to his tip, everything halted and Jinwhan’s legs wobbled from the immense jolt of euphoria that quickly rushed all throughout his body. The velvety wetness that slowly brings Jinwhan to the gates of Heaven continued, blessed by the mouth of Junhoe and followed by the fondling of his balls, strong huge hands playing with the two soft roundness dangling at the end of his angry organ, ready to explode and spray its milky cum right into the younger’s mouth of pure bliss. His fingers’ hold tightened on the younger’s hair and soon, Jinhwan found himself, rocking his hips back and forth and meeting Jinhwan’s mouth halfway, fucking the younger with light shallow thrusts that only made Junhoe more eager to take in the older, speeding up as he races to pleasure Jinhwan.  
Biting his lips hard, Jinhwan’s cries were muffled, held strongly back by his shut mouth as he came fast and hard, pumping his hips deeper into Junhoe’s mouth as the creamy substance came splashing out of his cock and directly into the younger’s slick throat, with Junhoe, burying his face against Jinhwan’s stomach and sucking harder, swallowing the older’s essence and drinking every last drop of his man-milk as Jinhwan reaches his climax. Junhoe only closed his eyes and savored the salty-bitter flavor of Jinwhan, the thick, hot cum flowing relentless as some managed to ooze out of his closed lips, trailing from his mouth and down to his chin. Jinhwan beamed at the sight of Junhoe, with his own cum at the side of the younger’s pretty lips and so Jinhwan reached a hand, wiping the sticky white liquid from the other’s mouth with his thumb before taking it up between his own lips, licking his own thumb clean and teasing the younger below him, still hard and frustrated to be touched like him.  
Panting, Jinhwan slumped his tired figure against the wall, losing his balance as the orgasmic waves took over his lithe body and he closed his eyes. Breathing, breathing and basking in the hot ambiance when suddenly, the slick caverns around his now-softening cock was gone, and a pair of strong arms quickly turned him around, pushing his sweat-stained body against the cold walls and exposing his bare ass, Junhoe behind him.

“Ready for round two, hyung?” the younger whispered behind, and Jinhwan felt the hot breath of Junhoe ticking the shell of his ear and sending a shuddering thrill down his spine. The older only gave a short nod as a reply.

Jinhwan’s pale hips was met by a pair of large hands, strong grip holding him in place with arms more beautiful as ever, thick veins propping against the artistic canvass of a skin, tattooed and embroidered with ink, Jinhwan thought of the purple marks the younger’s clutches might leave behind after this, somehow inking his innocent skin with passionate markings of elegance and deep lust. The older was about to turn his face around, wanting to see the view when Junhoe gave his cheek a soft peck, halting his advances and making his already flushed face to burn even more with bashfulness. As Junhoe removed his face from the older, Jinhwan turned back in front, facing the empty look of the wall and leaning his head against the smooth hardness, closing his eye as he waits patiently for the younger; round two was promised and he really wants it to happen…  
Junhoe took a long inhale and removed his hands from Jinwhan, making sure to grope the older’s hips before leaving the heated flesh. His hands found their way from the older’s sides to his ass, landing his huge hands against the round flesh with some slaps and making the pale globes jiggle as Junhoe kneads them, chuckling as his fingers dig into the white skin. Jinhwan’s mouth parted open and released a soft moan, his cock slowly rising up as it was returning to life with each sinful touch Junhoe has on him, his heart beating fast, wildly as if his heart might jump out of his chest when the younger forced his legs apart, giving Junhoe the perfect view and access to his puckering hole, pink and taut between his milky cheeks. Junhoe licked his lips at the sight before him, a fruit ripe for the picking. The younger took two of his fingers in his mouth, coating the long digits with his spit in a more than generous amount, wetting them completely before plunging them inside the older’s dry entrance swiftly, breaching Jinhwan from behind and surprising him with a quick shot of pain, sting climbing from Jinhwan’s backside as his tightness was penetrated by two fingers dryly.  
“Ju-Junhoe, wait. It hu- ah!” but his soft plea was cut when the intruding digits was pulled completely out only to slam back in, harder and much more painful than the first one, again and again, Junhoe did that and forced the older’s hole to be stretched for a larger girth to be inserted deep later, preparing Jinhwan in a very drastic way. The younger pushed in another finger then another after a few moments of torturing pleasure until four long digits are already knuckle-deep inside Jinhwan, while him, panting heavily and rock hard once again as the younger’s fingers’ burning stretch now sends a different wave of enjoyment in him and the way their rough pads snuggly pushes against a specific spot that made him see stars.

“Junhoe, please…”

“What is that?” Junhoe asked, teasing as he hooked his fingers inside Jinhwan, tips lightly brushing against the older’s prostate, causing him to release a breathy moan.

“Please, fu-fuck me. Fuck me hard.” Said the older in a delirious state of wanton need.

“With the pleasure~” Junhoe leaned in and kissed Jinhwan on the lips, a soft brush of dry, red flesh that sparks up a single moment.

Junhoe plucked his fingers out of the older, leaving his now stretched hole gaping and empty, ready to be filled and fucked to kingdom come with glorious promises. Jinhwan moaning at the loss of contact as Junhoe turned to his own shaft, a long rod of flesh, angry red and standing proud, with it engorged head leaking its own precum, Junhoe took hos cock in hand, giving a few strokes and making him loll his head back in ecstatic relief, he then spat at the crimson head, pouring out his own saliva as he spreads it all over his shaft for a quick fix of lubrication. Jinwahn on the other hand, just remained still, waiting and wanting as ever.

“Ready, puppy”

“Puppy? Seriou- wah! Oh, shit!”

The older’s words were left unfinished, stopping him from his sardonic comment as the younger pushes in with no hesitation, driving his large, thick organ ever so slowly deep into Jinhwan. Jinhwan’s mouth parted some more from the excruciating sting of the penetration, his hole almost tearing apart as Junhoe continued deeper, inches after inches of blunt pain but his voice remained silent, holding his supposed loud cry behind his throat to not draw attention from the busy café just outside.  
A small whimper escaped Jinhwan’s lips when Junhoe pulled him close, his back flushed against Junhoe’s toned boy, and body heat radiating and feeding off on one another. An arm of inked madness was wrapped around Jinhwan ‘s lean waist when Junhoe began to slowly, lightly rock inside Jinhwan, in and out, in and out with his cock shallowly moving deep, brushing against the older’s sweet spot and driving him wild bit by bit. After a moment or two of just letting the older adjust to the new girth filling him up in the most perfect way he knows, Junhoe’s lips trailed soft kisses on the back of Jinhwan’s head, lightly easing the tensed male from the foreign intrusion.

“Are you okay?” Junhoe asked, his lips hovering against sweaty, pale skin.

“Ye-yes…”

Smiling, Junhoe pulled all the way back before pushing back in. At first slowly, testing the waters with easy steps then harder and harder until finding a perfect rhythm to fuck the older and having him whimpering dryly below him with each drive of his hips. Jinhwan’s lips remained parted as the younger drove into him with immense force, deep and hard thrusts that lifts him off the ground, his feet leaving the cold floor as Junhoe fucked him, with Junhoe’s cock hitting that spot dead-on and taking him closer and closer to nirvana with each cant, each jerk, each thrust.  
Junhoe’s mind is almost blank now, nothing to think and nothing to remember except his name and the tightening heat around him, continuously sucking him deeper and deeper as he ram his long shaft inside. His arm round Jinhwan’s waist coiled tighter and his other one wrapped around Jinhwan’s neck, pulling him for close kiss every now and then as he chase the impending climax, close at hand.  
With soft whines and moans, Jinhwan began begging, filling the stiff air of the room with his soft voice of pleases, fucks and Junhoes so when the older moaned: “I’m close…”, Junhoe doubled his pace and fucked him with intense drive and wild thrusts, impaling Jinhwan harder. Balls-deep with his thrusts, Junhoe continued to take Jinhwan from behind, pacing as he fucks him loosely and drawing him closer to his second orgasm with Jinhwan, now a wrecked mess, helpless and submitting willingly to the younger’s merciless pounding. Jinhwan’s mind blanked out, his prostate being hit directly without stop, his vision fogging into a white haze of clouds, his hard member, untouched yet about to fountain another ropes of white jets.  
The older is sweating, and saw was the younger behind him, his feet barely touched the ground as the Junhoe continued to pound into his tight heat, hitting a perfect spot and sending him to cloud nine with ease. Jinhwan’s palms struck against the wall, leaning his figure as he let Junhoe had his way with him, surrendering to Junhoe and closing his eyes, losing his own self in the midst of a desperate rage of hormones. When Jinhwan lifted his lids, he saw the younger’s arm wrapped around his neck, flexing its large muscles before him and viewing the inked skin so closely, its masterpiece designs of perfection all for him to see. Without a second thought, Jinhwan sank his teeth and lips against the colorful radiance of Junhoe’s flesh, biting hard as he was fucked hard still, the younger jolting in a quick surprise but not stopping him from his aggressive pounding. The sensation of the burning bliss from his behind, the immense pleasure and the tattooed arms of salvation he craved so much, Jinhwan’s head is now filled with nothing but completion for his short-lived life, coming hard for the second time that day as his cock, untouched, shot out streams of his own essence against the wall, staining it with its sinful whiteness like the images against Junhoe’s skin. Jinhwan’s teeth sank deeper into Junhoe and muffled his cries as he releases himself, relieving the tension with no effort at all. Junhoe followed the older male after a few more erratic thrusts, bucking his hips one last time to come inside Jinhwan, painting the older’s velvety walls with his pearly-white cum and filling him up as he empties himself as how Jinhwan came, reaching his climax with tightening walls that enveloped Junhoe’s shaft. Junhoe’s head landed on Jinhwan’s shoulder, dropping right down as he came inside the older with his lower lip between his teeth, shutting himself from screaming his lungs out from the dire pleasure.

“That was awesome…” Junhoe muttered, pulling his softening cock with a low groan and at the same time settling Jinhwan back on the ground, but the older stumbled a bit.

“Yes, it was.” Agreed the older as he turns around.

Jinhwan chuckled as he turned to Junhoe, leaning behind the wall with his bare back touching the surface stained with his own mess. Junhoe smiled bashfully and cupped the older’s cheek before pulling him for a chaste kiss, sweet and slow unlike the aggressive chase of hot urges earlier, cooling and relaxing their still heated systems.

“…So what now?”

“Back to my place? I have this sort of fetish on tattoos…” Jinhwan muttered, grinning.

“No, shit. Huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first JunHwan fic and iKon fic. I don't really know them that much so sorry in advance. I hope you like it though.


End file.
